world_mffandomcom-20200213-history
World Music Festival 1
|image2 = |row15 = |row16 = |voting_system = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting.|next = |winning_song = TBA 2016|semi-final_1 = TBA 2016|semi-final_2 = TBA 2016|name = World Music Festival|year = 1|theme = Be Yourself !|logo =WMF 01.png |size =350px |semi2 = 11th Octomber 2016|semi1 = 4th Octomber 2016|presenters = Zeta Makripoulia|host = ERT|entries = 31|debut = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting.|winner = TBA 2016|nex = |opening = Semi Final 1 : Stavento ft.Zeta Makripoulia - Σαν Έρθει Η Μέρα,Zeta Makripoulia - Apopse thelo na pio Semi Final 2 Zeta Makripoulia - Soula ela ksana,Zeta Makripoulia - Fili Fili,Zeta Makripoulia - Apopse thelo na pio|semifinal1 = 4th Octomber 2016|semifinal2 = 11th Octomber 2016|second = TBA 2016|map year = WMF 1|image = |col1 = #22b14c|tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer|col2 = #d40000|tag2 = Confirmed countries|tag3 = Past participants that did not participate|col4 = #blue|tag4 = Countries Left to Confirm|nex2 = 2|col3 = #yellow|Purple2 = |Green = Y|Purple = |Yellow = |Blue = |Green2 = Participating countries|Red = Y|Red2 = Did not qualify from the semi final}} World Music Festival 01, often referred as WMF 01, was the debut edition of the World Music Festival. The edition was held in Thessaloniki,Greece as it was the host's country. Hellenic Broadcasting Corporation (ERT) chose the Alexandreio Melathron Nikos Galis Hall. Zeta Makripoulia was selected as the presenter of the event. Thirty-one countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the World Broadcasting Union. The winner of the edition was TBA with the song "TBA" performed by TBA, which scored TBA points, TBA points over the runner-up,TBA. The top 6 also included the big 1 member, Greece. TBA finished on the fifth place. Location :For further information see Thessaloniki Thessaloniki is Greece's second major economic, industrial, commercial and political centre, and a major transportation hub for the rest of southeastern Europe; [[wikipedia:Port of Thessaloniki|its commercial port]] is also of great importance for Greece and the southeastern European hinterland. The city is renowned for its festivals, events and vibrant cultural life in general,and is considered to be Greece's cultural capital.Events such as the [[wikipedia:Thessaloniki International Fair|Thessaloniki International Trade Fair]] and the [[wikipedia:'''Thessaloniki International Film Festival|Thessaloniki International Film Festival]] are held annually, while the city also hosts the largest bi-annual meeting of the [[wikipedia:Greek diaspora|Greek diaspora]].Thessaloniki was the 2014 European Youth Capital. The city of Thessaloniki was founded in 315 BC by Cassander of Macedon. An important metropolis by the Roman period, Thessaloniki was the second largest and wealthiest city of the Byzantine Empire. It was conquered by the Ottomans in 1430, and passed from the Ottoman Empire to modern Greece on 8 November 1912. Thessaloniki is home to numerous notable Byzantine monuments, including the Paleochristian and Byzantine monuments of Thessaloniki, a UNESCO World Heritage Site, as well as several Roman, Ottoman and Sephardic Jewish structures. The city's main university,Aristotle University, is the largest in Greece and the Balkans. Thessaloniki is a popular tourist destination inGreece. For 2013, National Geographic Magazine included Thessaloniki in its top tourist destinations worldwide,while in 2014''Financial Times'' FDI magazine (Foreign Direct Investments) declared Thessaloniki as the best mid-sized European city of the future for human capital and lifestyle.Among street photographers, the center of Thessaloniki is also considered the most popular destination forstreet photography in Greece. '''Key }} Host venue Format Semi-final allocation draw The eight pots were the following: Participants Semi Final 1 15 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as automatic qualifier of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the Grand Final and from the place 11-13 qualified to the Second Chance Round. Semi Final 2 15 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as automatic qualifier of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the Grand Final and from the place 11-13 qualified to the Second Chance Round. Final 25 Countries 'are participating in the final, with all thirty-one participating countries eligible to vote. Voting Grid Semi Final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final: Semi Final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final: Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final: Other awards 'OGAW Organisation Générale des Amateurs de World (more commonly known as OGAW) is an international organisation that was founded in 2016 in Thessaloniki,Greece by mrgiorgos2016.The organisation consists of a network of over 31 World Music Festival fan clubs across the World, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profitcompany. In what has become an annual tradition for the OGAW fan clubs, a voting poll runs prior to the main World Music Festival allowing members from over 31 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the 2016 festival. The 2016 OGAW Poll began on 15 Octomber 2016 and finished on 25 Octomber 2016. The table below shows the top 6 results. Barbara Dex Award For the first time ever in the World Music Festival, the Barbara Dex Award was introduced and is a humorous award given to the worst dressed artist each year in the contest. External links * Forum * Junior World Music Festival 1 * OGAW 1 Category:Editions